Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{2}{4} \times 80\% \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{2}{4} = -0.5$ $ 80\% = \dfrac{80}{100} = 0.8 $ $ \dfrac{1}{4} = 0.25$ Now we have: $ -0.5 \times 0.8 \times 0.25 = {?} $ $ -0.5 \times 0.8 \times 0.25 = -0.1 $